coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6751 (11th February 2008)
Plot Liam is bemused. Audrey tells Maria she owes it to him to at least talk and heads into the hotel to tell everyone there's a slight hitch. Carla pulls Fiz to one side desperate to know what's going on. Maria brings up Liam calling out Carla when he had the accident, but realises Liam already knows about it from Carla, fuelling her suspicions even more. Liam has nearly won her back round when Carla texts saying "Don't make the biggest mistake of your life. I want you". Maria throws the phone and runs off. Carla stands outside the hotel. Liam catches up with her and admits he loves her. Maria comes round. The ceremony commences and Maria walks down the aisle, glancing at Carla, upset. At the reception, Liam begins a speech about how much he loves Maria. A teary Carla makes for the toilets. Maria and Carla row in the toilet. Maria slaps Carla. Ryan delivers his speech, but Alex enters the room. Michelle drags Alex outside. Helen and Barry are trying to perk up a flustered Ryan, Michelle joins, but Alex follows trying to introduce himself to his real grandparents. Helen and Barry are confused but Steve leads him away. Michelle passes him off as 'troubled'. She puts Alex in a cab with Lloyd, then decides to get in with him just as Ryan comes upon the scene. Liam steps in to look after Ryan while she's gone. Maria throws the bouquet and it hits Carla. There's a scrabble and Sean gets it. Liam and Maria stumble into their room kissing while Carla is outside the hotel, upset. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley (Credited as "Tom Connor") *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Registrar - Richard Sails *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates Places *Douglas Hall Hotel - Marriage room, function room, ladies' toilets, bridal suite and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Tom Kerrigan until 13th June 2008. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *Location filming for the Douglas Hall Hotel was conducted at Arley Hall in Cheshire. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The wedding guests speculate about the reason for the delay as they are left waiting inside the hotel, while outside Maria struggles to come to a decision about going ahead with the ceremony. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,720,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD Category:Episodes shot totally on location